ee_walfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 228 (21st April 1987)
Plot Den returns to the Square with a number of shirts that he demands Lofty and Simon sell to customers in order to help him pay back the debts to the brewery. He then heads off and leaves Simon in charge of The Vic. Mary receives another letter from the courts. Simon tells Sharon that Den has left The Vic for a while on business, meaning they can spend time together there and not be caught. Mary asks Dot and Ethel to look after Annie for her but they refuse. Ali offers Mary two weeks work in the cab office to help her out. Ian, Kelvin and Tina arrange to spend the evening together. Sharon confronts Angie over her taking almost everything from The Vic but she insists she is only taking what is rightfully hers. Dot wins a cassette player from a competition she entered about pop music. DS Rich and Debbie continue to flirt; Rezaul and Naima dislike him being around the shop so much. Sharon agrees to take the holiday brochures over to The Vic so that she and Simon can look at what hotel they want to stay in for their romantic weekend away. Dot listens to the complimentary cassette tapes that came with her player and is horrified when heavy rock plays from it. Mary struggles working in the cab office due to her poor literacy. Kelvin and Carmel argue when Carmel gets the impression Kelvin does not take her job seriously. Angie meets Den and tells him that if he sells the car then she should get half the money. Naima tells Dr Singh that DS Rich is sexist. Angie vents to Pauline about Den and their financial situation, saying that she has to think about Sharon. Pauline suggests she lays off the alcohol. Carmel confides in Tony about how she thinks Kelvin perceives her job. Michelle suggests she and Pauline repaint the bedroom for Arthur's return. Ian, Kelvin and Tina play Scruples, which leads to Ian accusing Kelvin of fancying Tina. Lofty talks to Pauline about having another child with Michelle, but Pauline thinks they would struggle. Den phones Simon to say he is returning early, preventing Sharon and Simon from having sex. Pauline talks with Michelle about her and Lofty having another child; Michelle says she has not talked with Lofty about it, while Pauline tells Michelle that Lofty has spoken with her about it. Sharon and Simon look at holiday brochures together and agree on a location. Simon phones the hotel and asks to book a room for a Mr and Mrs Wicks. Sharon smiles delightfully. Cast Regular cast *Sharon - Letitia Dean *Wicksy - Nick Berry *Pauline - Wendy Richard *Michelle - Susan Tully *Lofty - Tom Watt *Angie - Anita Dobson *Ian - Adam Woodyatt *Kelvin - Paul J. Medford *Carmel - Judith Jacob *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Ethel - Gretchen Franklin *Ali - Nejdet Salih *Mary - Linda Davidson *Debs - Shirley Cheriton *Naima - Shreela Ghosh *Den - Leslie Grantham *Tony - Oscar James *Tom - Donald Tandy Guest cast *Tina - Eleanor Rhodes *DS Rich - Gary Whelan (Credited as "D/S Rich") *Dr Singh - Amerjit Deu *Rezaul - Tanveer Ghani Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public, hallway and upstairs flat *23B Albert Square *45 Albert Square - Kitchen and backroom *First Til Last *Launderette *Al's Café *14B Walford Towers - Living room/kitchen Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'Den's fighting a war and we're his troops.' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 19,150,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1987 episodes